In the hospitality industry there is often a need to provide tables with integral storage space. Even more so, it is often required that such storage space be capable of cooling its contents or at least maintaining its temperature for a while, chilled or heated, by isolation from the environment. Such furniture is often used in garden or porch happenings, e.g. BBQ parties, receptions, etc., where tables or standing tables are provided (standing tables are referred to as tables attended to while standing or seated on bar chairs which are high chairs).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,091 discloses a portable refrigerated table-bar useful in the hospitality industry comprises an upright cylindrical cabinet having a tabletop, a centrally disposed dual tube arrangement for raising or lowering slidingly a pair of trays affixed thereto in spaced apart relation and a thermoelectric refrigerating unit disposed within the lower portion of the cabinet. The sliding movement of the trays is activated by electromechanical means associated therewith. One tray is provided with a plurality of depressions for accommodation of beverage bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,639 discloses a patio table with a means for supporting an umbrella, incorporating a central thermally insulated container having access doors or the top surface of the table. The thermal container is cooled by an enclosure containing ice/chemical coolant or alternate refrigeration coils. A tubular member extends from the tabletop to a base structure of expanded area. The base structure has an enclosure for an alternate electric refrigeration unit.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D376,068 discloses a cooler tabletop.